


[RWBY] Jaune Bangs the Android

by Umbrelloid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Android, Deepthroat, F/M, Huge Breasts, Inflation, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: A curious Penny invites Jaune to help her discover a new human sensation: 'being fucked silly'. He's more than happy to oblige.-I'm making an H-Game, Champion of Venus.Check it out here.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Penny Polendina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	[RWBY] Jaune Bangs the Android

Penny waited with her arms folded neatly behind her back, green eyes wide and brimming with innocent joy – pretty much her default setting. “I am so glad you came!” she chirped as Jaune stepped into the lab, his own expression full of curiosity for his high-tech surroundings. Not only huge consoles and screens, but tanks bubbling with coloured liquids and robotic arms bristling with power tools. And at the centre of this intense, science-fictional buzz stood the world’s most adorable redhead. 

Sorry, Pyrrha.

“Sorry I’m a little late,” Jaune said, stopping in front of the android. “So, uh, what’s the deal? Do you need help?”

Penny tilted her head to one side and gave a thoughtful hum. “Help… I suppose you could say that. As you can see, General Ironwood provided this lab to aid with my research. I have gathered plenty of diagnostic data since arriving here, and yet…there is something I cannot study through my high-tech X-ray eyes alone.”

Jaune crossed his arms beneath his muscular chest. He had a bad feeling about this. “And what’s that?”

Penny hopped forward a step, bringing her chest close to his. She had to stand on her tiptoes to maintain eye-contact, the bright smile never leaving her face. “Jaune – can you show me what is it like to be ‘fucked silly’?”

Jaune took a deep breath. “Why do you think I’m the right person to help with that?”

“I already told you – high-tech X-ray eyes. I can see through walls. And watching you has been very educational. I did not know human bodies could stretch like that!”

Jaune felt himself blushing, and wondered why. He was being propositioned by a beautiful woman – nothing new there – and yet it was Penny. Remote and innocent, Atlas’s poster-girl had never entered his thoughts as someone he’d like to bang – but now, beneath her blazingly curious gaze, he felt a stir down below. “Penny…I don’t know. Usually I don’t have sex with someone because they want to study me.”

“Oh? Then why do you have sex?” Penny seemed honestly confused, touching a finger to her chin.

“Well, because…uh…” Jaune couldn’t hold a stare that intense: he avoided her eyes, instead looking at a nearby wall. “I do it because the girl’s eager, and sexy, and—”

“Am I not eager and sexy?”

“You are,” Jaune spluttered, “but—”

“I see.” Penny stepped back and mimed his stance, arms folded under her chest. “You need to be ‘in the mood’, yes?”

Jaune cringed a little at her analytical tone, but nodded. “Yeah, you got it.”

“And being ‘in the mood’ has nothing to do with the erection that is currently tenting your pants?”

Jaune looked down. He was hard, exceptionally so: his pants strained at the seams from the sheer bulk of his throbbing cock. It wanted to meet Penny badly, even if Jaune’s own thoughts were askew. He sighed. That was two votes out of three: he’d been overruled.

“I guess it’s okay if you just wanna take a look,” he said, reluctantly tugging his belt free. He was surprised when Penny slid to her knees before him, her sparkling green eyes fixed on his enormous boner. He wondered what kinds of thoughts were running around her head. Was this her way of showing she was horny, or was it all just ones and zeroes? Nevertheless, Jaune hooked his thumbs under his pants and guided them slowly down. Penny drew a soft gasp as Jaune’s cock emerged into the open, inch by inch of dense, vein-riddled meat revealed by the descending hem of his pants. His balls were palm-filling orbs, his shaft semi-erect, his thighs wrapped with muscle… Penny took in every detail with her hyper-vigilant eyes, no doubt recording it all for later examination.

“Penny,” Jaune said when he was halfway down. “Is there any way you can…uh…turn off your scanners?”

She looked up at him. “Whatever do you mean, Jaune?”

“I mean…I feel like my dick pics are being stored in some secret Atlas server. That’s not exactly a turn-on for me.”

“Hm. I am not supposed to disconnect from the network, but…I can make an exception for my friend.”

Jaune felt a kind of tension lift, and with a lopsided grin, he dropped his pants. Penny clasped both hands over her mouth as his cock sprang up against the air, bouncing sluggishly before settling at a slight downward angle, pointing directly at the android’s face. As she stared, it continued to grow: fattening a few extra inches until he was fully hard. Jaune grasped the base of his cock and pumped it slowly for Penny’s viewing pleasure, watching her expression closely. Usually the android girl was difficult to read – or rather, she only ever read as cheery and curious – but now she was showing him a new face, her cheeks turning bright red as she gazed upon his naked cock. When she finally unfolded her hands from her mouth, her lips trembled slightly, forcing her to catch the lower one between her teeth in a steadying squeeze.

“Oh my!” she said at last. “Up close, you truly are…abnormally large!”

Jaune smirked slightly. “You wanted an education, right? Here’s your first lesson: don’t say ‘abnormally large’. Say: ‘Your dick is so fucking huge, Jaune.’”

Penny shivered. “Your dick is so fucking huge, Jaune.”

Throb. “Nngh.” Jaune squeezed his meat extra-tight as a thick wad of precum fired from his tip, splattering across Penny’s lips and dripping from her chin. She made no effort to clean it up, but leaned a fraction of an inch closer to Jaune’s cock. “See?” he asked. “Since you said that, it really wants to kiss you…”

Penny hesitated, once again chewing her lip. The more her face filled with strained emotion, the more Jaune felt he could do this – that he wanted to do this. Maybe there was more to this girl than code, after all. He bobbed his cock up and down, and her eyes followed, transfixed on his monstrous slab of meat. “May I?” she asked quietly.

“You may.”

Penny leaned forward and kissed his cock, smushing her lips across its tip and shutting her eyes tight. Her shoulders hiked upwards, her hands balled into fists, and she trembled deliciously as she experienced the taste of an enormous, throbbing fuckpillar for the very first time. Jaune shot precum again, this time painting the inside of her mouth white. When she leaned back, ropes of goo stretched between her lips and his glossy cockhead. Her mouth closed. Her jaw clenched. Her neck rippled. When she opened up again, her maw was cleaned of cum. “Mmn…”

Curling her slender fingers around his massive rod, Penny lowered her lips to his hanging balls. Her green eyes hazed with love as she rolled out her tongue and brushed its tip across his heavy cumglobes, teasing them with gentle flicks and swirls while groping the base of his cock firmly. If not for the pressure she was applying, Jaune might have exploded there and then: her mouth felt unbelievably good on his cock. “Ffuh…hnn…” he growled, laying a hand on her ginger hair and squeezing. Her perky rump wiggled from side to side as she teased him, occasionally sliding her soft nose up his throbbing urethral ridge and back down again, dragging her tongue through his wrinkled ballsack… Gradually, as he got used to the feeling, Penny’s hands left his cock and fondled his balls instead, rolling them tenderly in her palms while she inhaled his manly musk, her eyes closing, her face becoming a mask of delicious enjoyment. The way she was squeezing his nuts made Jaune think she was scanning his sperm count: no girl should be that addicted to ball worship.

Eventually, after kissing each of his heaving cum-nukes in turn, Penny raised her head. Peck. Peck. Her lips brushed his cock every inch of the way, groping his balls with gentle love even as she curled her mouth around his pink cockhead. “Mmp…” Her tongue lapped lavishly around his tip, drawing out another glob of precum which she gulped down without hesitation.

Fuck. Jaune hadn’t been sure about this to begin with, but now he was more than in the mood: his cock was entering a frenzy, desperate to drill out this slut’s holes. Acting as tenderly as possible, he grasped Penny’s shoulders and raised her to her feet, his cockhead leaking a trail of slime down her chest and belly. Looking into her dazed eyes, he asked her: “Are you sure you wanna go on? You saw how much I messed up those other girls, after all.”

“D-Don’t worry,” Penny said. “My body was built to Atlas industry standards. I can take you…better than any girl. You don’t need to worry about damaging me.”

She started to suck his cock – bobbing her head slowly and firmly, never breaking eye contact. She stretched out her lips in all kinds of sloppy shapes around his throbbing fuckhammer, glurking and gurgling, pumping his hilt one-handed while holding her hair out of her eyes with the other. Jaune couldn’t control his breathing: he wanted to ram Penny’s head up and down on his cock, but watching her work was too good to pass up. He held steady, sucking air through pursed lips as Penny made more and more of his cock vanish. She didn’t only suck him inside: sometimes she freed his cock and ran her mouth up and down its flank, flapping her tongue against its underside to get it extra wet and lubed up. Finally, once her drool coated every inch of his rod, Penny leaned back and stuck out her tongue to catch an extra-fat glob of precum fired from his tip.

“Now, then,” Penny said, his cum still on her tongue. “Shall we move on to the next stage of testing?”

Jaune gulped. An invitation to let loose – how could he refuse? Even the toughest girls at Beacon had their limits, and no matter how much Yang and Pyrrha prided themselves on strangling his cock behind their defined abs, it was only ever a matter of time before they were left twitching and drooling on the floor, their gaped holes oozing cum. Penny – smaller than any of them – was telling him she could take him without issue. Maybe she was right. Jaune was eager to find out.

“Okay,” he breathed, and lifted Penny onto a workbench. She spread her legs wide, lifting the hem of her skirt to reveal her slim, black panties. Jaune wasted no time: leaning of her, one hand on the bench and the other holding her waist, he pressed his cock against her slick cameltoe. She eeped and tossed her head, her fluffy orange hair bouncing from the motion, and then gave him a glare like no other. Her eyes half-lidded, her lips pursing around heavy breaths. Lifting her knees beside Jaune’s hips, she nodded slowly.

“Please…take that huge cock…and ram me with it.”

Jaune couldn’t hold back any longer. He hoped she wasn’t lying about her body, because he intended not to give her a break until he as fully satisfied. He drove his hips forward, leveraging his entire weight against Penny’s much smaller body, gasping as her lubed android pussy wrapped around his cock. Penny threw her head back in a squeak of shock, hands going to her slim, taut belly as it bulged ridiculously inside her dress, packed to the brim with a cock far too big for a girl of any size, but especially for poor, petite Penny Palendina. 

“Haa--!” Penny wailed in a moment of dumb bliss, before her teeth clamped together and her eyes jolted back in their sockets. Jaune fucked her hard and fast on the workbench, rutting her without pause or consideration. The wet flopping sounds of flesh striking flesh rang louder and clearer by the second, until the entire lab was filled with the noise of their brutal sex.

It took maybe ten seconds for Penny to experience her first orgasm. Her back arched in a sudden, jarring jerk, her knees dug into Jaune’ ribs, and she wailed between her teeth as her pummelled pussy clenched, clenched, clenched around her lover’s monstercock. She squirted all over his pelvis, lubing him up even slicker than before. The sensation was so intense that Penny was left gasping for air, her tongue drooping from her mouth. Jaune caught that pink, synthetic muscle between finger and thumb, stopping it from withdrawing as he leaned down and covered her mouth with his own. Penny gurgled into her first kiss, stunned for a moment, before clamping a hand on the side of his head and hungrily wrestling tongues with him. “Mmgh…”

Jaune fucked Penny like she was unbreakable, SLAMMING his much heavier body down on hers in savage hammer-blows. His balls pounded her asscheeks into the workbench, clapping up a storm, while he grasped and mauled Penny’s tits in her dress. At last the garment began to come apart at the seams, and he ripped the dress in half without a moment’s consideration. Her perky tits and cock-bulging belly were exposed, the former bouncing around each time the latter jerked into them. Jaune stirred up Penny’s pussy, churned and beat it like his personal punching-bag, drawing another quivering orgasm out of her, and another… Each time the shrill shocks went through her, ripping her senses through new worlds of pleasure, her eyes lost focus a little more, her face growing sluttier by the second. Jaune was so enthralled in his sex with Penny that he didn’t notice her beginning to short-circuit. The first sign was her eyes: one rolled back while the other stared at Jaune, a bizarre half-ahegao. Her body was so clogged with precum that white slime started to ooze from the corner of her mouth. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna—” Jaune said, then lurched forwards with a growl, cum splattering as he slammed his hips against Penny’s thighs and asscheeks. He unloaded inside her, mauling her tits in his fists as he dumped massive volumes of jizz into that belly-bulge of hers. Penny wailed distantly as her stomach inflated like a balloon, and then like a beachball: swelling to enormous size around Jaune’s superhuman load. Cum dribbled from her tear ducts, from her nostrils and mouth…even from her ears, as Jaune slowly pulled his cock out of her. When his cockhead popped from her pussy, her gaping cunt immediately hosed a pressure-spray of jizz down the side of the workbench, a miniature waterfall of splooge.

Penny twitched occasionally, her eyes blank and unseeing. Occasionally a fresh spurt of cream burst from her lips to coat her face in spunk.

“Wow,” said a voice from over Jaune’s shoulder. He turned in a panic, and gasped when he saw a second Penny standing nude before him, hands folded over her belly. She gazed at him with a half-lidded stare of sultry lust, a hip cocked against the air. “You completely ruined me. Even my wildest calculations could not predict that.”

“What the… There are two of you?”

Penny shook her head. For a moment she looked concerned, frowning to herself. “How should I explain this..? There is only one me – one consciousness – but I am more than capable of controlling multiple bodies.” She stepped forward, one hand rolling down the bridge of Jaune’s monstercock while her breasts smushed against his chest. “Against a stud like you…it was wise to take precautions.”

Jaune took a deep breath, and smiled. “You’ve got that right,” he said, and raised a curious eyebrow. “So, uh…how many bodies do you have?”

At that moment, the liquid-filled pods around the lab hissed and drained. As the liquid wobbled downward, more Pennies were revealed: pressing against the glass of their tanks, licking their lips as they peered down at Jaune… As the pods opened and the Pennies stepped down, Jaune took a deep breath. It was going to be a long evening. 

Three Pennies approached Jaune, their green eyes half-lidded and lips crooked with sultry smirks. While Jaune settled back against the workbench, two of them stepped to his sides and draped their bodies against him, soft breasts squishing on his biceps. One curled her hand under his chin and forcibly turned his head. He barely saw the oncoming lips before they crushed against his own, kissing him with steamy desire. Jaune groaned gently, then submitted to her kiss, plunging tongues with the Penny while the other nuzzled and licked his neck. The third Penny stepped in front of him. More insistent than the rest, she tapped two fingers on his chest – making him pull out of the kiss and look at her. Her gaze burned even hotter than the others, her grin simmering with desire. As he watched in awe, she slowly swivelled – rolling a smooth hip against his cock as she turned and presented her fat, round ass to his meat. She leaned back, sliding his cock between her thighs and against her pussylips. At last her buttcheeks kissed his abs, and his cock protruded in front of her like it was her own massive member. Arms folding behind her head, she trilled with glee and gazed down at Jaune’s throbbing pole. “So big…” she crooned. “You’re throbbing so much. Try not to explode too soon…”

Before Jaune could respond, his chin was turned to the left and his mouth sealed in another kiss. The middle Penny rolled her hips in slow circles, teasing his cock from side to side between her thighs while Jaune’s chest heaved faster and faster. Her asscheeks started to pump back and forth, giving Jaune the thigh-job of a lifetime while his face was soaked in smooches. Reaching even further back, she wrapped her arms around Jaune’s neck and pressed her back against his chest, humming delightedly as he shot a thick spurt of pre through the air.

“I wonder if your cock frightens other girls,” Penny pondered out loud as she jerked his rod between her legs. Jaune’s lips were freed long enough for him to catch a breath.

“E-Even the toughest girls at Beacon get a little nervous,” he said. 

The Pennies giggled sweetly, and Jaune wrapped his arms around the ones at his sides, pulling them even tighter against him while groping their buttcheeks, taking turns to kiss them one by one. As soon as his lips left one girl’s mouth, they connected with another, barely giving him time to breathe. Even Yang and Pyrrha weren’t as eager as Penny to pleasure his dick, and the android could do it with several bodies at once. 

“I doubt any human girl could handle every inch,” the middle Penny said, unwrapping her arms from his neck and grasping his cock tightly. She started to pump her hips faster, watching him throb harder and fatter between her thighs as she grew even more lustful. Her thighs became a blur on his cock, using her machine power and reflexes give Jaune the world’s most powerful thighjob. He leaned his head back in bliss, groaning as he thundered into a violent orgasm – erupting a deluge of thick, white cum through the air, spurting and spurting a gigantic load while the Pennies stared in awe at his output. They couldn’t believe one man could produce so much semen, and they were instantly addicted.

As Jaune’s load died down, his cock remained standing. He grasped the middle Penny by the hair and pushed her down to her knees, and the others followed suit, kneeling beside her and caressing his arms and legs. The kneeling trio tended to his cock, rolling their lips and tongues up and down his expansive slab of meat, their eyes never leaving his. They worked in perfect harmony, neither getting in each other’s way nor pausing to think about what they’d do next: Penny’s genius mind had a processing speed far beyond regular humans’, and as the monitored his reactions, she quickly figured out the best way to put him in a state of pure ecstasy. The sensation of three long tongues rippling, flicking, and curling against his shaft should have made him cum within seconds, but she knew how to avoid that, too. Just as his cock quivered on the edge of release, the pressure backed off – enough for him to come down for a few seconds before she sent him sky high once again. The Pennies lapped the leftover cum from his cock and balls until they were completely cleaned, swallowing his seed hungrily. The one in the centre brought her lips to his tip while the other two sucked on his huge balls, each stuffing her cheeks like a hamster around his cum-churning testicles. The central Penny reached out, placed both her palms against his pelvis, and curled her fingers around his hips. And then, with a sultry expression, she plunged.

GLURK! Her neck bloated obscenely around Jaune’s cock, her brows furrowing and eyes lolling back as she flattened her lips against his base. His cockhead punched the pit of her stomach, making even the android choke and gag as her system struggled to cope with the massive insertion. She yanked herself back, then forward, building up a rhythm for the sole purpose of tormenting his cock with pleasure. Jaune moaned out loud, unable to hold it in: he was swimming in a sea of writhing bodies, sweet hands and sweeter lips rolling across every muscle, every feature…exciting him to the edge of insanity. He felt like a god in the midst of his servile nymphs, all so eager to please…

Jaune knew he wouldn’t leave this place until he’d wrecked them all. He reached down and wrapped the throatslut’s ginger hair around his fist, then started to WRENCH her up and down his cock with all his strength. GLRK GLRK GLRK GLRK--! She choked noisily on his gullet-polishing rod while the others watched in awe, surprise written on their freckled faces as Jaune systematically destroyed one of their ‘sisters’. The throatslut glugged and gargled, cramming a hand between her thighs to masturbate while Jaune went wild on her poor, whoreish esophagus, pounding her stomach with harsh smacks and claps. Her breasts bounced around in the open, drool slopping down Jaune’s swinging balls and thighs. At first she tried to reciprocate…but soon she lost all strength, and dangled like a puppet from his wild thrusts. Cum spurted from her ears, and she started to quake erratically as her brain shook around in her skull, circuits frying… When Jaune unloaded, her growled and crammed hi hips sharply forward, burying her face in his pelvis as he exploded a gigantic, balloon-bloating load directly into her helpless stomach. She squirmed and clutched her belly, but couldn’t hope to stop the slow, steady expansion. Jaune threw her aside, yanking his cock out of her with a soggy, ‘SCHGLUAH!’, and switched to the next girl. He grabbed two Pennies by their hair, using one to throat his rod while forcing the other deep into his ballsack, making her snort and gargle on his pouring musk while he devastated her sister overhead. He felt a jolt as Penny’ jaw dislocated, but she didn’t seem to be in pain: she just kept rocking back and forth, eager to please and yet pitifully overwhelmed, glurking and hiccupping on his giant slab of meat until he tensed up, arched his back, and erupted huge shots of fucksludge down her gullet.

Leaving two bloated Pennies in a heap on the ground, hosing spunk from their mouths and nostrils, Jaune sat on the workbench – directly on the first Penny’s bloated stomach – and pulled the third cocksucker onto his lap. She mewled as his cock rode up her stomach, poking between her naked tits, but she wasted no time in grasping her boobs and pumping them up and down, teasing his tip between them. Jaune grinned and kissed her, hooking his hands under her thighs, lifting her up until her feet were on the edge of the bench and her pussy kissed his cockhead. This time, Penny didn’t need to be savagely jerked onto him: she pumped her hips down hard, groaning into his mouth as his heat filled her. Jaune watched her eyes blur out of focus, her shoulders set with resolve – and then she began to hammer her hips up and down, hugging his neck tightly for support!

“Aaa-aaahhn!” she moaned in sweet ecstasy, rocking her ass from side to side, up and down, swirling her cheeks in figure-8s over his veiny fuckhammer! She was getting good at this. Jaune recognised Yang’s technique reflected in Penny’s, and he slapped her ass hard. 

“Copycat,” he said. 

“Nngh! I…haah…don’t have my own style..!”

“Sure you do,” said Jaune. “Just go nuts.”

“U-Understood! Going…nuts..!” Penny closed her eyes and grit her teeth. A moment later, her hips became a blur, pumping on his cock like a jackhammer while he groaned into her jiggling chest. Turning his head away, Jaune locked lip with another Penny clone, flicking tongues with her while fingering her sopping cunt. There was a shared, physical connection between the Pennies: they seemed to experience everything their sisters did, and so Jaune was surrounded by moaning ahegaos, green eyes rolling back and tongues drooping as his cock went schlop schlop schlop under the beat of Penny’s hips. She milked him with endless energy, cumming twice before she succeeded in milking a load out of him: she tossed her head forwards, tucking her chin into her collar and hissing as Jaune inflated her belly. Blrp…blrrgtch… His cumshots flooded her womb until it occupied more space than any other organ, swollen like a heart-shaped beachball by the time his final shots burbled out of him. She moaned into his muscular chest…tipped slowly backwards…and slid off of his cock, toppling to the floor in a spreading puddle of spunk.

“Okay,” Jaune said, waving his thoroughly cum-slimed cock from side to side. The Pennies, wild-eyed with ecstasy by this point, gathered before him – all eager to be chosen as his partner. Jaune grinned, pointing his massive dick at each of them in turn as though trying to choose which one was beast. They showed off for him, rolling their hands down their smooth bodies, pinching their nipples, spreading their legs and fingering themselves for his viewing pleasure… A few even turned to each other and embraced, lips locking in shows of lesbian selfcest – their eyes never leaving his. At last, Jaune rose from the deflated belly that was his throne and seized one of the lip-locking Pennies by the wrists – bending her over and slapping his cockhead down on her tight, twitching asshole. She maintained her kiss with her sister, moans muffled, squirming her hips from side to side as Jaune angled up…

And thrust inside. Her eyes shot wide open, watering from the combined pain and pleasure of having her anal virginity stolen by a completely obscene monstercock. Jaune yanked her away from her ‘girlfriend’ and ploughed her at a 90-degree angle, his hips colliding with her asscheeks in soggy slaps and claps. She rocked back and forth on his powerful thrusts, ragged gasps bursting from her lips while drool dangled from her chin. Jaune noticed a few of the Penny bodies dropping to the floor in masturbatory frenzies, legs spread wide, spanking their clits and moaning to the air. A few buried their faces between their ‘sisters’ legs and started to slurp away on their cunts. Jaune had a bizarre realisation: there were only two people in the room, and they were locked in the biggest orgy Jaune had ever been a part of. He pumped even harder, drilling Penny with few coherent thoughts in his head. How had he ever doubted her? She was the biggest slut he’d ever been with, recklessly discarding her own bodies in the pursuit of pleasure. He bent his partner lower, making her knees shake as he applied more and more of his weight to his thrusts. When he erupted, she clenched her jaw tight so as not to throw up any of his seed: holding it all inside her as her tummy bloated massively beneath her.

Jaune went on like this for a long time, using Penny after Penny, losing count of how many times he came into her needy wombs. Malfunctioning androids littered the floor, twitching and arching their backs, moaning as their stretched holes winked in a vain attempt to close themselves, pouring vast puddles of cream across the floor. Jaune fucked the last Penny up against a wall, her legs hiked up to her shoulders and pressed between their bodies as he hammered her slutty, cumming cunt. Her high-pitched gasps rang in his ear, but he didn’t see a thing: so deep into his pleasure he was blinded, fucking on instinct alone. He arched his shoulders as he came, squeezing her calves tight and flexing his body so no space existed between their tight-crushed bellies and chests. Penny’s belly bloated out to the sides until he dropped her, stepping back and simply letting her fall off of his dick, which slapped up against his torso once again – still rock-hard.

“Fuck,” he said, looking across the lab – his handiwork arrayed before him in panting, moaning heaps. He couldn’t believe the sheer scale of the destruction he had wreaked on Penny’s bodies. How many of them were there? He guessed dozens, their bloated and stretched figures intertwined on the floor, oozing cum from their nostrils and ears. 

“I am impressed,” said a voice from overhead. Jaune looked up, saw the speaker set high in the wall. “In the space of an hour, you have destroyed Atlas property equal to several million lien. Well – I will refrain from telling General Ironwood if you will.”

“Where are you?” Jaune asked, still hungry for more.

“It seems you have broken most of my standard-model bodies,” Penny said. “There is, however, an experimental model I have been working on.”

A light shone in the back of the lab, illuminating a shielded tank that began to bubble and hiss. Jaune saw tubes fill with red liquid as the tank drained, and then there was a deep, metallic clunk of locks unbolting. The door slid aside, releasing a cloud of steam, through which walked…

Penny, but not as Jaune knew her. This Penny had the body of a sex goddess. She was shorter than before – her head only came up to Jaune’s chest – and yet far thicker, her hips jutting shelves of swinging, catlike grace, her breasts head-swaddling mountains mounted on her chest, topped with mouth-stuffing pink nipples. She grinned at Jaune as the steam cleared, parked a hand on a hip, and giggled.

“I analysed the features of the girls you like,” she said, “and enhanced them by a factor of two. I hope this body is to your liking.”

Jaune stared at Penny’s chest, so dumbstruck by the size of her synthetic chesticles that he could barely process her words. She cackled in amusement and stepped toward him, pushing her chest against his abs so he could feel her perfect new body. The dumb, caveman look on his face remained as he fondled her sides, squeezed the pillowy flanks of her boobs, dug his fingers into her waist and asscheeks…. 

“Does the sight of me make the thoughts pour out of your head?” Penny crooned, reaching up to stroke his hair. Indeed, Jaune could no longer think rationally. The only thing on his mind was breeding Penny until her womb was clogged with his hyperactive sperm. 

“Ah…”

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Penny asked.

Jaune looked at his hands, took a breath, and then spanked Penny’s tits with a sharp, arching strike. Penny moaned in pleasure, tossing her head back and fluttering her eyelids as her giant breasts bounded all over the place, jiggling and wobbling and sloshing from side to side. Jaune’s cock hardened like a club, his primitive matings instincts filling him with energy. The strain of thirty-something consecutive orgasms faded to the back of his mind as he gazed upon this new, improved Penny Palendina. 

“Heeh!” Penny said. “You’re drooling over me. What are you going to do?”

“You’ve gotten better at teasing,” Jaune said distantly. He sank his hands deep into her gigantic udders and squeezed, watching in awe as his fingers vanished into the overflowing, synthetic flesh of Penny’s breasts. He wanted to fuck them, suck them, slap them, bury his head between them… The range of options paralysed him. What was a man to do?

Thankfully, Penny took the initiative away from the poor, stranded Jaune and turned away. He watched her bubblebutt rock from side to side as she marched over to one of the cleaner workbenches and bent over it, palms on its metal surface, nipples nearly brushing the cold steel. She blew a soft puff of excitement between her lips and said, “Well? Aren’t you going to take advantage of me?”

Jaune’s goal was in sight – the delicious valley between Penny’s asscheeks, which shifted and jiggled faintly even as she rolled her hips slowly from side to side. He wasn’t about to refuse her kind offer, and so, stepping up behind her, he grabbed huge handfuls of her abundant assmeat and jammed his cock between her cheeks. She gasped as he started to fuck her rumpflesh, grinding his shaft over her tender backdoor without trying to penetrate her. When his hips flattened her asscheeks beneath them, his cockhead reached as high as her shoulderblades – before sliding backwards to her tailbone. These long, steady thrusts went on for over a minute: dragging back, back…and SLAMMING forward with a vibrant SMACK of flesh, sending ripples across the busty beauty’s asscheeks. The Pennies scattered across the floor squirmed, their moans growing louder and more frequent as they shared in the larger, superior Penny’s experience. Leaning further over her. Jaune slid his arms under hers and groped the sides of her tits, mashing them in slow, massaging circles while resting on the bubbly platform of her body. Hearing him panting next to her ear, Penny grinned.

“Aww, are you all exhausted?” she purred. “Maybe you’d like a short break?”

“No…no way,” Jaune said breathily. “I’m not stopping…until I’m satisfied.”

“It sounds like you’re barely conscious,” Penny sang. “Maybe your cock’s gone numb?”

Jaune grunted. She was trying to get on his nerves, and it was working. He seized the back of her head tightly, curling his fingers through her ginger hair and yanking her face to the side. Before she could react, he locked lips with her, pinning her tongue to the floor of her mouth while glaring into her eyes, resting his cock on her back. When he finally broke the kiss, he hissed, “Does this feel numb to you?”

“Hmm… It’s hard to tell. I’d need to inspect it closer if I were to—”

As Penny spoke, Jaune rocked his hips slowly backwards, dragging his cock down her spine until his broad, pink cockhead rested against her plump, twitching pussylips. Now he stole her breath away: lunging forward, driving his monstercock into her womb with a single strike, he succeeded in making her cry out in bliss. Her eyes lolled back in their sockets, her long tongue drooping to her chin as he grew accustomed to the tight hug of her pussy.

“See?” he asked as she quivered beneath him. “You’re still shaking like a whore on my dick. I don’t see what’s so special about— Nngh!” His entire body tensed, rising on his tiptoes in shock as Penny’s pussy started to vibrate around his cock, buzzing at high frequency from her pelvis-smooching vulva to her glans-enclosing womb. Not only that: the inner folds of her cunt massaged his cock, wringing back and forth on his meat like a high-class onahole while Jaune shivered and clenched his teeth, trying his hardest not to explode inside her. “Wh-what the..?”

“You were saying?” Penny asked, and began to THUMP her hips back and forth to a steady beat, smacking and whacking her asscheeks against Jaune’s abs. He grunted, temporarily overwhelmed by the intensity of her sex. This was nothing like fucking her other bodies: this one was built to dominate any cock it touched. To dominate his cock, in particular. If he wanted to leave her in the same state as the others, he had his work cut out for him.

Penny hummed as she fucked Jaune, because that was what she was doing: despite being bent at a 90-degree angle beneath him, face down and ass up, she was fucking him. Her giant tits slid along the workbench, squishing out under her biceps as she patiently, easily hammered away at his crotch. Her expression was blissful, angelic, eyes shut and mouth set into a calm smile. That infuriated Jaune even more. For a moment, all he could do was squeeze her asscheeks and hold on to his sanity, releasing the occasional grunt or gasp of pleasure. 

“Oh?” Penny asked, looking over her shoulder. “Still holding on? Then try this.”

“Wait—” Jaune said, but Penny didn’t intend to let him off easily. The vibrating of her pussy grew audible as it doubled in intensity, trapping his cock in a hell of pleasure. He cried out, spittle bursting from his lips as she tipped him over the edge: huge blasts of creamy goop exploded from around Penny’s pussy, her insides gripping so tightly that it had no direction to travel but back, flowing down her thighs and spreading outwards in a giant, circular puddle of spunk! Splrrrch! Splrrrt… Blrrttt… Jaune twitched and spasmed against Penny, his eyes blurred and expression lax, overcome by the realisation that she’d just milked him, drained his cum like a…

Like a machine.

“Fuck…” Jaune murmured. Penny was still pumping. Forget using her until he was satisfied: it seemed she had the same idea, with their positions reversed. He shut his eyes and hunched over her, huffing and puffing as the bliss threatened to take over. He couldn’t let himself lose to her, no matter how much he wanted to. Penny had asked to be fucked silly, and that was exactly what he would do to her. 

Jaune’s back muscles clenched. A fresh growl emerged from somewhere deep in his chest, and suddenly he was lying on top of her, straddling her thick thighs with his legs and bottoming out in her cunt. She hummed a sweet, questioning tone – and then glurked as he hooked a muscular arm around her neck, squeezing tight.

“H-Hey,” she said, but then burst into maddened squeals as Jaune started to fuck her with renewed strength. No – he was fucking her harder than ever before, his balls flinging high in the air before clobbering down on her thighs and wobbling them like mounds of jello. Penny detected high Aura readings. His exhaustion was fading away at an inexplicable rate, his energy levels skyrocketing, enhanced by the adrenaline surging through his body. Oh, my – was he using his Semblance? Instead of voicing her curiosity, Penny devolved into maddened moaning, her tongue flicking around her mouth, tears pouring down her cheeks. Jaune SLAPPED her ass hard, leaving a bright red handprint while he devastated her womb, reshaping it into his own, stretchy android condom. “Haah! F-Fuck!” Penny wailed in bliss, burying her face in her arms, submitting to the heavenly battering of Jaune’s monstercock. “Fuck me…harder..!”

The lab door slid open. Team RWBY had come to visit their friend, and were busy chatting to each other when they stepped through the threshold.

“Great work at sparring today,” Yang said, nudging her younger sister’s shoulder. “You’re improving. Although that somersault manoeuvre was a little…”

“Flashy?” Blake suggested. “Inefficient?”

“I was gonna say ‘awesome’,” Yang said, covering up for her sister. 

“Hmph!” Weiss crossed her skinny arms under her chest. “The Grimm don’t care how ‘cool’ we look. We need to secure victory as quickly as—”

The group came to a halt. They had already stepped past several bloated, twitching Penny bodies, failing to notice them simply because they were so obscene, so incomprehensible a sight that the girls’ brains didn’t process them. Now their jaws dropped, eyes widening as they looked upon the devastation. Ruby was the first to see Jaune. “H-Hey,” she said meekly, stunned by the sight of Jaune’s massive pillar lunging in and out of Penny, making her moan into her arms, causing giant cascades of cream to slop down her thighs and to the floor. His cum coated the room in puddles, drenched the machinery and oozed from the stretched holes of the android bodies squirming underfoot. Ruby’s gaze travelled up to a monitor that hung overhead, on it a display that looked a lot like a womb. Dozens of sperm were penetrating the fertile eggs, wriggling inside of them, while a scale that read ‘FERTILISATION RATE’ climbed past 150%. Penny’s body vitals were displayed on a separate monitor, and every system was running at over 900%, her processors overwhelmed by what was happening to her.

Ruby couldn’t stop staring. She covered her eyes with her hands, but peeked between her fingers while rubbing her thick, plump thighs together. Noticing her sister’s lust, Yang sighed and pressed her own legs tighter together. This was so unfair. Her left hand brushed over her belly idly, and she wondered if she could ever take a pounding like Penny. Weiss, for her part, bit her lip and tried to turn away, but her crimson face – and the way her flat chest heaved as she panted – spoke for her true feelings. Blake simply fell on her fat ass, cat ears lying flat against her head as she gazed at the extreme breeding, the way Penny’s belly bulged. Jaune didn’t even notice them, focused completely on knocking up the squealing, jiggling Penny. 

But Penny saw. Her eyes narrowed for a moment when she spotted Team RWBY, and she licked her lips before calling to Jaune: “B-Breed me, lover!”

“What—” Blake started to say, but then Team RWBY was stunned to silence once again as Jaune arched his back and RAMMED his hips against Penny’s oblivious to the spectators, the lovers squirmed in orgasmic pleasure. Penny’s pleasure monitors reached dangerous levels, flashing red with error messages as she squirted around Jaune’s hammering monstercock. Meanwhile, he pressed his balls between her thighs and erupted a huge, guttering flood of seed directly into her womb. Before Team RWBY’s eyes, Penny’s belly swelled and swelled, growing beyond the ‘nine months pregnant’ stage as bucket-loads of jizz stretched and stretched her poor, fertilised womb. He impregnated her without mercy, seeding her android eggs, giving himself to this moment of pleasure as though it was some kind of religious experience. 

Penny, for her part, came several time over the course of Jaune’s own orgasm: her toes curled, her fists tugged at her hair, and she cried cummy tears of bliss as her lover pumped her body way too full of seed. CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! His hips went up and down slowly, drilling her cunt even as he blasted her insides. The movement of his cock allowed more spunk to escape her pussylips, backblasting in every direction. SPLRRCCCHHH!

At last, after a full minute of nonstop cumming, Jaune’s hips settled onto Penny’s asscheeks. He rested on her, his feet next to hers on the floor, panting into her hair while she wheezed for her own precious air. She gradually was able to turn her head around, peering at Team RWBY with dim, narrowed green eyes. At first she didn’t seem to recognise her guests – but then, ever so slowly, a grin cracked across her face.

“Salutations, friends. Hnn…as you can see, I just…got fucked into oblivion…and impregnated…so you will forgive me…for my unresponsiveness…”

With that, her eyes closed. She fell into a deep sleep alongside Jaune, her energy fully depleted at the exact same time as him.

Ruby and Weiss were staring, shocked to speechlessness, when a hand fell on each of their shoulders. They looked up into Yang’s eyes.

“You heard the lady,” Yang said sternly. “Let’s give them some privacy.”

“But—” Weiss said.

“No buts.” Yang was already guiding her Team toward the door, ignoring their high-pitched protests. Secretly, though, Yang was plotting revenge on Penny for stealing her stud. She refused to lose to the android, new body or not. It was time, she thought, for a training montage.


End file.
